Akardos (Legends Awakening)
Akardos (アカルド,Akarodu Irix 'in the Japanese version) is the name of the continent on which the game ''KvD: Legends Awakening and KvD: Legends Awakening Blaze ''takes place. It shares its name with the Halidom of Delyra. History 2000 years prior to ''Legends Awakening, Akardos was previously the continent of Achardos. 1000 years prior to Legends Awakening, the Titan Hydra Dragon Garuga attempted to destroy the world. However, his actions were stopped by the Divine Dragon of Flames: Solaris, who granted the First Exalt of the Halidom of Delyra her power through the Solar Awakening ritual. Garuga was defeated and put into a deep slumber. Because of the immense strength of the Arcane Emblem, the five gemstones resting in it were removed and distributed to various countries during a time known as the Spring Wintercress. Akardos then separated itself into three separate nations, the Halidom of Delyra, Regna Kagia, and the Theocracy of Gudora (along with it's sister cities: Crodantis, Durene, Aragary, Aprelux, and Wenox). However, 1000 years later, Garuga reawakens, and seeks vengeance against Solaris for imprisoning him. Countries Delyra The Halidom of Delyra is located in the southeastern part of the continent. Its people worship the Divine Dragon of Flames, Solaris. At the start of the game, Arcturakos rules as Exalt. Kagia Regna Kagia comprises of the entire northern half of Delyra and separated from its southern neighboring countries by a long wall stretching from one coast to another. Kagia has two rulers; Ascald, the East-Ruler, and Hardo, the West-Ruler. Only one of the Rulers can hold sovereignty at a time, so they hold a tournament to decide who is the ruling Ruler. Gudora The Theocracy of Gudora is an aggressive nation located in the southwest. Much of the country has long been under the dictatorship of the Garugi who worship Garuga, the Titan Hydra Dragon. At the start of the game it is ruled by king Garea. Crodantis a small peaceful town located northwest of Akardos. Tenaki's restaurant, The Ruby Fox ''is a traveler's number one pit stop for their hungry needs. Durene a tiny town surrounded by the Shadow Wastes, it has a desert like culture second to Wenox. It is a habitual location for Drakowings and Hipnoskis. Aragary labeled as a marine city, it's fishing ports are always spurred to life with marine workers and fishers from other cities. It is the only port that is accessible to cross The Monster Sea and end up in Port Fonaxe. In Legends Awakening: Blaze, Aerin was famous enough for using Port Aragary to travel back to Solaria after meeting up with Rubio. Aprelux a town with importing goods across the continent, Aprelux is best known for it's steel and poly carbonate glass. The Sea Glass weapons were forged from Aprelux according to Senpai's Locktouch Support. Wenox another peaceful town with a desert like theme to it. It is famous for it's Desert Oasis and it's thirsty camels. This is where Tharles come from. Locations ''Gudora (secondary capital) '''River Stex- a river that runs through the city and reaches all the way to the castle. 'Castle Gudora-' home of the Garugi and to the Madking, Garea. 'Castle Gudora Courtyard-' the large vast of land right behind that castle that holds Garuga's eight skulls. 'Dragon's Gate/Gate Approach-' the sacrificial well for Garugi to feed the Titan Hydra dragon for power. 'Midmire Ruins-' a rainy ravine filed for Drakowings to take shelter. 'Law's End-' a building where Cillia was found. 'Mercenary Fortress-' the location where Inari was found. 'Sea King's Throne-' home of the Gudorian Sea king. Durene 'Shadow Wastes-' Sokara and Krotos's final battle location before the Solar Ritual at Mt. Destiny. 'Durene Ruins-' a place where Kelli first proposed to Marco in Legends Awakening: Blaze. 'Carrion Isle-' a tall mountain nestled deep between an island between the borders of Kagia and Gudora. 'Efux Rise-' a fiery mountain that rumbles tall in a tiny island west of the borders between Kagia and Gudora. This was where the final battle against Garuga took place. Delyra (Capital) 'Falcon Claw Road-' the trail Sokara and Koshka took to find the avatar in the fields. 'Knem Forest-' the place where Sokara and Koshka were attacked by the Siren (Skeletal Nightwalkers) enemies. 'Castle Delyra-' The royal residence of the Branded family. 'The Garrison-' the Shepherds' headquarters. 'The Pavalion-' the Shepherds' lounge. 'Southtown-' the village where Goose permanently stays after leaving Terabia. 'Delyrus Amphitheatre-' a place where entertaining plays are held. The Shepherd Children experience the worst play ever known as "Shepherds" from Legends Awakening:Blaze. 'Border Pass-' the stop point between Gudora and Delyra. Many Gudorian bandits have successfully crossed over this part of the area to instigate tiny troubles for the Shepherds. 'Constellation Gate-' a vivid portal that the Shepherd Children use to travel to the Constellation Realms. It was also believed that Garuga followed Eleanore back to the past to take over Marco in a different form. 'West of Delyra-' an abandoned building where the Shepherds took place with Blaze. Kagia 'Arena Kagia-' the grand Colosseum for everyone abroad Akardos. Two of the most historical fights (Sokara vs Lunaria and Marco vs Rayne) took place in this divine piece of the Kagian district. 'Dueling Grounds-' a training ground for participants for Arena fights. This was the place where Marco trained with Reima to hone his skills in preparation against Queen Rayne from Legends Awakening: Blaze 'Gate Riproris-' wall stands over 50 feet high and is 500 feet wide. The Longfort is guarded by Zorkowa, a wind walker from the east. Crodantis 'The Ruby Fox-' a restaurant where Sobek loves to eat. The owner there is surprisingly a talking fox! A Fursona named Tenaki owns the place. 'Northroad-' The path where Sirens attacked the Shepherds upon first sight. 'Breakneck Pass-' a tiny mountain that challenges anyone who travels to the Hope of the Strong. 'Mt. Destiny-' the sacred place for Solarians from the Royal Nagas to perform the Solar Awakening. Aragary 'Port Aragary-' a marine port where fishermen and workers gather to catch fish that cross over from Fonaxe harbor 'The Monster Sea-' The wide array of blue stretched between Akardos and Fonaxe. Slumbering deep into the waters is where the water dragon, Lebdar lives. Appears in chapter 14. 'Ruins of Era-' a timeless ruin where Reuben was found by the Shepherds. Aprelux 'Twin's Hideout-' a secret base for Ascald and Hardo. 'Twin's Turf-' the meeting place where the Shepherds first conducted a small talk with the Twin rulers concerning about Sirens. 'Solitary Village-' a small village where Galen was first found by the Shepherd Children in Legends Awakening: Blaze. 'Kidnapper's Keep-' a small hideout where Egelard was found Sokara and the Shepherds. 'Manor of Lost Souls-' a small ghostly manor where Oriel was found by the Shepherd Children in Legends Awakening: Blaze Wenox 'Port Wenox-' a small harbor that cross lays over the Desert Oasis. This is where Tharles comes from. 'Kyoris-' the main city to Wenox. It was never mentioned in the books. Gallery Category:Locations